In That Moment
by charmingfamily94
Summary: Charming family feels. Story takes place mid-episode of Straight Till Morning.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma?" I could recognize her voice anywhere. I sat up and a felt a twinge of pain go through my head. I winced at the pain and put my hand up to my head, as I looked around.

"Where am I?" Debris was surrounding not only my body, but everybody else from Storybrooke. This place that we were currently at didn't look like Storybrooke, but it was familiar all the same. Mary Margaret was by my side making sure I wasn't injured. "I'm fine!" I grumbled, clearly not wanting to be taken care of right now. She looked away and I followed her gaze to David.

"Is everybody okay?" David asked, and Mary Margaret nodded in response. I looked around once more because I felt like somebody wasn't accounted for. I began to panic at the realization.

"Henry! Where is Henry?!," Mary Margaret, or my mom, looked back at me calmly. Why was she so calm? My son wasn't here!

"Shhh…Henry is fine. He is with Red trying to talk to everybody about where we are," Mary Margaret smiled. I returned the smile.

"Wait, where are we?" Mary looked at me with an even bigger smile, as she grabbed David's hand.

"Home." David helped me up off the ground and I felt the searing pain go through my head again. I put my hand up to my head as I gasped. "Emma, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. I think it's just a headache or something." I tried brushing it off like it was nothing, but I could see that my mother did not believe me. She gave me a look like she knew, but quickly looked back at the scene in front of her. Every single person from Storybrooke was here and they were starting to throw a party at the realization that they finally made it back home to The Enchanted Forest. With her free hand, Mary grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She looked over and smiled at me, as well as David. "What do we do now?" David chuckled as he turned to me.

"Now we find our home and begin to rebuild it," David spoke with confidence. I admired that about him because for once I didn't know what to do. This was all so foreign to me. I'm not from here, not really anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow helped a few of the men pick up the leftover debris of what was her home. Everybody offered to help out because without their King and Queen leading them, this wouldn't truly be home. Charming had offered to help rebuild their homes first, but everybody denied the offer and started to pick up debris.

Snow wiped her brow with the back of her hand, "I'm going to take a break, boys." They all nodded in response. Snow walked over and sat down next to her daughter who looked exhausted and confused at the same time. "Emma," Snow smiled at the name, "how are you feeling?"

Emma looked over at Snow and gave a small smile, "I'm fine, really." Emma looked over at Henry who was happily standing next to Charming while Charming was bent over looking at a sketch of the future castle; he seemed to like it here. Snow didn't believe her daughter, but decided not to push it right now.

"I know it doesn't look like much right now, but this place" Snow motioned to the empty space that a castle should be, "will be beautiful." Emma looked up again at the space that a castle was supposed to be wondering how she could call this her home. How was she supposed to be a princess, a daughter, and a mother to her son? She was becoming very uncomfortable and normally she would just run, but she had a family to consider now.

Snow grabbed her hands and gave it a squeeze, "What are you thinking?" She was always curious about Emma even though her daughter barely budged when it came to her personal thoughts.

Emma continued to look at the empty space, but spoke quietly, "Just trying to find my place."

"Emma, honey," Snow paused trying to compose herself as her daughter's eyes met hers, "You belong here with Charming, Henry and I. You are my daughter and I don't want you to ever think that you don't belong." Emma looked at her mother before looking back at the people working. She leaned into Snow making Snow's smile grow and Snow wrapped her arms around Emma.

Charming was analyzing the blue print of what was supposed to be his family's new home. He smiled at Grumpy, "This will be perfect. What do you think, Henry?" He looked over at his grandson who just smiled and walked up to take a look at the blue print.

"Are we going to live here?!" Henry asked, getting excited. Charming nodded with a smile. "I actually get to live in a castle!" Henry's voice got louder the more excited he got. Charming chuckled at the boy's clear excitement. By the end of this week, they would have their home with the family they were supposed to have before the curse broke.

Charming turned to the workers, "Why don't we all take a break? You guys have been working hard!" The workers looked at him and smiled graciously as they all took a seat and found some water. From the corner of his eye, David saw his wife and daughter. He looked over and caught Snow's eye, which made him smile like a schoolboy who had just been caught staring at the girl he liked. He could tell she was happy and that Emma was still adjusting to the whole situation at hand.

Henry ran over to his mom and Emma sat up and hugged him. "Mom, we get to live in an actual castle! How cool is that?"

Emma smiled at her son, "Pretty cool, kid. How about we go for a walk, so that we don't get in the way?"

"Okay!" Henry smiled, clearly enjoying himself. Emma looked over at Snow for reassurance on the whole walk idea.

Snow nodded, "Go ahead. I'm going to check up on the dwarves and your da-Charming." She quickly fixed patting Emma on the shoulder with a smile as she got up and walked over to Charming. Emma watched her mom and dad interact, but Henry quickly became her main focus as she put her arm around him and started to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

The castle was already starting to look like their old home again. They still had to put in some walls and then the inside needed to be decorated, but it was getting that much closer. Everybody had been working day and night just to get it finished that much sooner.

Snow stood next to Charming with their hands interlocked. "Charming, where's Emma?"

"Grams!" Henry came running up almost knocking over Charming and her. "Emma is…stuck." Snow and Charming exchanged a look.

"Lead us to her, Henry." Charming said, and the boy grabbed Snow's hand and drug them along. They started going a ways into the forest, making Snow question what they were doing so far out in the first place. She knew her daughter though. Snow told her it was dangerous and Emma would go against her wishes just to prove she can make it on her own.

"Henry, what did you mean when you said Emma was stuck? I don't think it is really possible to get-" She stopped midsentence as she looked ahead and saw her daughter was literally stuck in a trap. Not just any trap, this was the exact trap that Snow had gotten herself into while she was with Charming.

Charming started laughing at the irony as he saw his baby girl hanging from a tree in a trap. "This scene looks familiar." He teased as he looked back at Snow who rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

Emma peeked through one of the openings and smiled sheepishly. "This wouldn't have happened if we were still in Storybrooke." She grumbled, but her parents just looked around, amused.

Snow tried to stifle a laugh, "Emma, are you hurt?" Charming was looking around for something to pull to get his daughter on the ground again.

Emma sighed, "No, I told Henry that we shouldn't have gone out this far, but the kid insisted."

Henry shook his head and grinned as he looked at Snow, "This was totally her idea." Snow and Charming giggled at that.

Emma didn't hear Henry's response, but shot a look at her parents. "Why are you guys laughing?"

Charming looked up and smiled, "Your mother was once in a trap similar to the one you are in now when we first met. She refused to give me what I wanted." He eyed Snow with a sparkle in his eyes.

Snow giggled and looked at Emma, "Trust me, I put up a good fight." Henry listened to everybody talking and smiled. This was his dream. To be a prince and to have a family that loves him and not just any family: a fairytale family.

Usually Emma didn't care if her parents told stories, but at the moment she was just annoyed and wanted down. "Can we save the story for another time?" Emma was starting to get irritated at the situation she got herself into. Snow and Charming exchanged another look. Emma sighed.

Charming finally found the place that the rope was wrapped around and he showed Snow. "Do you think we should tell her?" He grinned mischievously.

Snow shook her head and began to share the same grin. She looked back up at Emma and continued the story they began to tell. "Can you guess what I stole that Charming wanted so desperately?" Emma didn't want to hear these stories right now, but Snow continued as she walked closer to where Emma hung. "His mother's wedding ring. My wedding ring." Snow smiled as she pointed out her ring to Emma.

"That is great, but can we focus on getting me down?" Emma said, clearly annoyed by this point. Charming chuckled behind Snow at his daughter's determination, even though she didn't have the upper hand in this battle.

Snow started twirling her wedding ring around her finger, "Emma, I told you that coming out here would be dangerous and you didn't listen." Emma looked through one of the holes and then away because this voice wasn't Mary Margaret's it was her mother's.

"I don't need you to ridicule me on my decisions. I'm an adult." Emma stood her ground, stubbornly. Snow looked back at Charming for support.

Charming looked up at his daughter, "Since you clearly don't need us, we will leave you alone. When you decide you need us just…" He paused and then smiled, "holler."

Emma began to panic at the thought that she would be here all night, but composed herself just as quickly. "Fine. I'll figure out how to get down... by myself." Snow held in the giggles that were coming. Her daughter was just like her.

Charming grabbed Snow's hand and squeezed it, "Come on, Henry, let's leave your mother be. When she wants down she will let us know." Emma rolled her eyes and sat back in the trap with her arms crossed. She watched as her family walked away all because she was too stubborn to admit she needed help.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma had been sitting in the trap for about 8 hours now and she was starting to consider calling her parents. She didn't believe that they would actually just leave her hanging here this long, she thought of all people Snow would have come back to let her down. Emma peeked through one of the openings and looked around for—she actually didn't know what she was looking for. A sharp edge? The rest of the rope?

"Snow?" Emma called out weakly trying not to yell. "David? Anybody?" She sighed at the realization that she would have to scream their names out before they would let her down and she could not deal with that humiliation. She sat back and sighed once more deciding to take a short nap.

* * *

"Charming, it has been 8 hours and we haven't heard from her." Snow began to panic pacing in the tent that they set up near the castle.

Charming put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "I'm sure she's fine. Emma is smart…either she will find a way out herself or she will have to face the realization that she needs us." Snow began to giggle. "What?" Charming smiled.

"Just seeing Emma stuck up there. Is that what I looked like?" Snow looked up into Charming's eyes.

He shrugged, "Not exactly, but you were used to what this world offers. She isn't, not yet anyway."

Snow thought about that, when they heard a scream coming from the woods. Charming and her exchanged a panicked look as they went running out of the tent and to the place where their daughter hung.

Snow looked up and let out a relieved sigh as she saw Emma was still there. Emma was staring at something and this caused Snow to follow her gaze, "A rabbit? Emma you scared me over a rabbit…not even a mountain lion?" Emma glanced over not realizing that she screamed loud enough to catch her parent's attention. Charming just chuckled not even sure how to respond.

Emma groaned at the fact that it was just a rabbit, "I heard a growl and then lots of rustling and-and this came out." She paused before continuing, "It can't be just a normal rabbit." Snow and Charming both started laughing unable to control themselves. Emma threw them an angry look, "It's not funny!"

Charming tried controlling his laughter in bits and pieces, "Emma, it's just a rabbit."

Snow now able to control her laughter began to wonder if Emma would have been this hard to handle when she was little. She would always be getting herself into trouble, but luckily her and Charming would have always been there to save her.

Emma stared at the rabbit analyzing it, making sure that her parents were right. After it started to hop away instead of biting her, she closed her eyes because this is what she tried to avoid: humiliation.

Snow looked up at Emma again, "Emma, will you just let us help you get down?"

Emma looked through one of the holes at her parents, "Where is the thing to help get me down?" She watched as Charming and Snow walked closer to this weird rock that held a bunch of rope tied around it. "No, I got it." She answered Snow's question.

Snow and Charming kept watching their daughter trying to figure out an escape. _Why was she so stubborn?_ Snow thought. They sat there for an hour watching Emma not only study the rock, but swing the trap back and forth as if to break it.

Emma was out of breath and sat back down making Snow look up, "Are you done yet?"

Emma nodded, "Can you just get me down?" Charming smiled at the not only tired, but defeated expression on his daughter's face. Snow flicked her hand at the rock telling Charming to pull it. Snow was tired of watching her daughter be an acrobat and landing on her ass or hitting the side of the trap every time a plan went wrong. Charming pulled the rope and Emma came crashing down.

Snow instinctively walked over to Emma dusting her off. "You look like you could use some sleep."

Emma sighed not even sure what to say, but gave her father a look. "Thanks for the gentle let down." She replied with irritation and got up walking away towards the tent so that she could finally lie down. It didn't go unnoticed by her parents that she looked in pain with every step she took.

Snow sighed leaning into Charming who was now behind her. "What are we going to do with her, Charming?"

Charming smiled, "I don't know. Whatever she will let us do, I guess." With that Snow and Charming followed Emma back to the tent hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later.

Emma was tired of sitting around watching others work on the house, so she decided to help out. Her foot was killing her from that fall a few days ago, but she refused to have anybody look at it. She insisted that it was perfectly okay and that she didn't need to go see a doctor or whoever takes care of people here. _Was there such thing as a doctor here? _Emma thought. She stopped working for a moment and looked over at Henry who was playing with Hansel and Gretal, she smiled.

"Need any help, princess?" Emma still wasn't used to that. She looked back to see Grumpy watching her.

Emma shook her head, "I think I got it." She offered a small smile before finishing, "but thanks anyway." Emma knew how to use a hammer, but definitely did not know how to build a house like this. The home was coming together beautifully! All the walls were in and now they were putting on the roof. Snow and Charming didn't like the idea that she was up here, but she was tired of feeling helpless and most of all bored.

"We should be done with the castle before sunset tomorrow. Your parents have been gathering furniture for the inside for weeks now." Grumpy continued to try to converse with Emma.

Mentioning her parents made her search for them down below. "Would you guys happen to have a furniture store around here?" Emma tried to joke. She saw that her parents were conversing with Ruby probably about the house plans.

Grumpy continued to swing his hammer down on the nail, "In this land we have people like August's dad who make furniture for either a trade or a price." Emma was listening, but still watching her parents with amusement.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Emma asked, mostly to herself. Emma continued to watch her parents until she made eye contact with Snow. She looked back at the nail in front of her and then over at Grumpy who was diligently working next to her. Being with Charming and Snow made her feel like she actually had a family, which she knew she did and she also knew that they wouldn't leave her.

* * *

Snow watched her baby girl constantly because she was afraid Emma would fall and hurt herself. She knew that Emma was capable, but being a mother made her worry a little too much. Charming and her tried talking Emma out of the idea of working on the roof, but Emma was persistent and stubborn. When she caught Emma's eye, she smiled, but Emma quickly looked away.

"Would that be okay?" Ruby asked Snow and Charming. Charming nodded and looked over at his wife who was eyeing Emma. He smiled grabbing her hand to hopefully get her out of this trance.

Snow looked back and nodded, "Yeah, you know what's best, Red." They had been discussing placement of furniture, decorations, and assigning each room for the past few days now. After Red left to help out her grandma, Snow and Charming took a walk around the almost finished castle.

Charming took her hand and smiled, "This place is going to be almost identical to our last home, but this time we will actually have our family together while living in it," He paused looking over at Snow who returned the smile, "like we were supposed to."

Snow liked the thought of that, but got sad thinking about how they could have raised Emma here. "I wish she could have grown up here…with us." Charming rubbed his thumb along her hand in understanding. "Do you think Emma will like our new home?" Snow was full of worries and she just couldn't clear her mind.

Charming thought about the question, "I think Emma will like our new home, but she will be a little timid at the idea of an actual family all the time."

"And the new world, even though she will try to convince us otherwise." Snow smiled at the thought of her daughter. Emma was perfect and beautiful and she didn't even know it. The more time she spent with her daughter, the more she realized just how much she was like Charming and her.

Charming couldn't help but smile as well. " She acts just like you, Snow." Snow wasn't sure if she should be offended or happy about that.

Instead she rolled her eyes playfully and smiled, "Whatever do you mean? I see you in the way she presents herself and takes control of a situation."

Charming couldn't help, but be proud of that. "She has your stubbornness as demonstrated last night." Snow wanted to deny it, but knew that what Charming said was true.

Snow started remembering the time in the mine when they all thought their lives would be over and Emma said those two little words. "I still can't believe she acknowledged us as mom and dad. I know we haven't heard it since, but knowing she thinks of us like that now is just…" She was at a loss for words.

Charming smiled remembering the very same scene, "I feel the same way. I had been waiting my whole life to hear her call me Dad." He paused and decided to make light of the conversation. "Emma was probably going to say Dad first anyway."

Snow grinned at hearing that and playfully punched him in the chest, "Why wouldn't she say Mom?" She stopped walking and was face to face with Charming.

Charming looked into those beautiful eyes and grinned back, "Because she would have been a daddy's girl." Snow wanted to fight it some more, but gave in and kissed her husband. Snow brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck continuing to kiss him.

Snow stopped and smiled, "You are probably right." Charming was about to say something about him being right, when she stopped him by kissing him again.

**I know this chapter didn't have any action, but I felt it was necessary. Hope you guys are enjoying the story! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took a few days to post another chapter! I've been busy and sadly I start work this week. I'll try to keep updating though :)**

The Charming family sat around the fire eating food and finally having a normal family dinner. This was the first family dinner they had had while being in the Enchanted Forest. Snow and Charming were on one side of the fire, while Henry and Emma were on the other side.

Emma had no idea what she was eating nor did she think she wanted to know. She could hear Henry eating beside her, "Chew with your mouth closed, kid." Henry just beamed up at her and chewed his food properly.

After swallowing what he had, Henry had an idea. "Why don't we ask each other some of our favorite things?" Snow and Charming didn't seem to mind and they smiled as if to agree with Henry.

"Are we going to sing about it like in the Sound of Music?" Emma grinned feeling pretty clever about her reply.

Henry shook his head, "We can all take turns. I'll start. What's your favorite color?"

Snow thought about it, "Red."

Charming smiled, "I would have to say my favorite color is blue."

Everybody then looked over at Emma for her response. Emma wanted to say red or blue, but now she felt awkward about answering with that. Snow sensing Emma was conflicted with something decided to move forward with Henry's game.

"What's your favorite memory?" Snow smiled knowing that hers would have to be either the day she found out she was pregnant with Emma or the day she gave birth to her.

Charming smiled knowing what his wife was thinking and answered for the both of them, "Easy. The day Emma was born." Snow and Charming exchanged a warm look then looked over at Emma who was turning red in the cheeks. Henry started giggling at Emma's expression.

Emma hated, yet loved moments like these. She liked being reminded that her parents did in fact love her, but hated the fact that her face turned bright red. She looked up sheepishly, "You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Snow and Charming laughed. Emma tried hiding the smile that was growing on her face.

Henry faced his mother, "Mom, it's your turn." Emma quickly composed herself and tried to filter out all the bad memories to find at least one good memory.

"Let me think." Emma continued to filter through her thoughts, which only made Snow and Charming more nervous. Snow was hoping this would come easier to Emma, but it saddened her that it didn't. "The day Henry found me." Emma smiled at her son, who in response hugged her.

Snow smiled at her little girl wishing she had the same relationship that Emma had with Henry. "What about you, Henry?"

After squeezing Henry, Emma finally let him go. "The day that everybody remembered who they were and I found out I was apart of this family."

Snow leaned against Charming and smiled at the thought of their family reunion. Charming grabbed her hand and with his thumb rubbed circles around it. Everybody sat like that for some time just enjoying the moment of being with each other. They hadn't had a moment like this in awhile.

* * *

After what felt like hours, the happy family went to bed in the tent that was their temporary home. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but it worked while their real home was getting transformed in front of their eyes.

Snow didn't know why she woke up, but she did. She looked around and realized Emma was gone. _How did I not hear her get up?_ Snow thought. She walked out of the tent and saw Emma sitting with her back up against a tree. She didn't appear to be hurt and that should have been enough to ease Snow's concern, but it wasn't.

She walked close to where Emma was, "Hey." She spoke quietly enough so that she wouldn't wake the boys.

Emma looked up tiredly and gave a small smile, "I hope I didn't wake you." Snow wanted to say that she noticed Emma wasn't there and that is why she is up, but instead played it cool.

"I just couldn't sleep." Snow smiled and took a seat beside her daughter. Emma nodded in understanding and then looked out into the never-ending forest in front of her. Snow leaned over and hit Emma softly with her shoulder, "Why are you out here, Emma?"

Emma shrugged, not really sure herself. She couldn't pin point the exact reason as to why she couldn't sleep and why she was out here alone. Snow watched her daughter's face contemplate the question with amusement. Before Snow could speak up again, Emma finally spoke. "Was giving birth to me seriously the best memory you had?" She paused. "What about when you met David? I'm sure the whole true love thing was exciting."

Snow smiled at Emma's thought process, "While meeting your father ranks pretty high, the day you were born was something I find pretty great too." Emma looked over at Snow, and then brought her legs up to her chin. Snow put her arm around Emma giving her a squeeze. "Charming and I had always wanted a child and when you were born and we saw your baby blue eyes…we knew you were going to be special."

Emma tried to keep her emotions in check as Snow continued talking. Ever since she met Snow and David and found out they were her parents, she always wondered what her life could have been. Maybe even should have been, but one thing always brought her back to be thankful that it didn't: Henry.


	7. Chapter 7

The house was finally ready for the family to live in and the whole kingdom was there to see it. Granted, the house didn't have any of the furniture in it yet, but it was much safer than camping outside. People were gathered all around the house like it was opening day for some store and they had to cut some ribbon to guarantee that this was all happening.

Emma stood there awkwardly just wanting all the people to go away, so that she could take a look at their new and improved home. She was both excited and scared about the home. She watched as her parents talked to a few of the people that came up to them and handed them a house-warming gift.

Henry was bouncing up and down with excitement, "What do you think it looks like inside?" Emma turned her attention to her boy wishing she shared the same excitement.

Emma shrugged giving a glance at her parents, then back to Henry. "It's probably spacious."

Henry thought about that before nodding in agreement, "I wonder if Gram and Gramps will let me pick my own room out?" Emma didn't doubt that they would. He would probably get whatever he wanted in his new room.

Emma smiled, "If you're lucky, kid." Henry returned the smile watching his grandparents in fascination.

Emma walked over to Snow and leaned in close to her ear, so that not everybody could hear. "How much longer? The kid is getting impatient."

Snow smiled at the sound of Emma's voice and glanced over at her while she was still receiving gifts from the people. "I think Charming has the keys. I'll get them and you and Henry can look around the house while we finish up here." After setting down one of the gifts, Snow leaned over and said a few words to Charming who searched his pockets until he handed her the set of keys. Charming looked over at his daughter and smiled before returning his attention back to the people. Snow looked over at Emma and grabbed one of her hands in hers before handing her the keys.

Emma stared at the 10 keys in her hands, "Which one do I use?" Snow laughed and picked up a key separating it from the others.

"This one opens up the back door." Snow watched her daughter who nodded in understanding.

"Why the back door?" Emma asked, clearly confused. She was expecting a key to the front door.

Snow smiled softly, "Don't question it, Emma." Emma stared at Snow before going back and grabbing Henry's hand. "And Emma?" Emma turned around to meet her mother's eyes. "Try not to get lost." Snow grinned.

Emma knew the castle was big, but after hearing her mother say that she began to worry that she would never find her way back out again. "You guys will be coming in soon, right?" Snow nodded still holding the same grin. Emma smiled at the response and her and Henry started walking around the house to reach the back.

As they reached the back they opened up one of the gates and shut it behind them. Emma turned around and saw just how beautiful this area was. There were trees and flowers everywhere, even a medium sized garden. The place also provided some seating, so that they could enjoy this beauty. Henry was smiling from ear to ear at the realization that this was his new home. Emma followed behind his quick walk trying to take in as much as she could on the way up to the house. She smiled at the patio that was right next to the house because they had clearly taken some of her world's ideas and added them to this world.

Henry reached the door and started tugging on it, "Hurry up, mom!" Emma laughed a little at her son.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Emma made her way up to the door and unlocked the door. Henry, who didn't waste any time, opened up the door and walked into the home in awe. Emma smiled at her kid's excitement. She took a deep breath as if to prepare herself for what was about to come and walked into the house, while shutting the door behind her.

Henry was practically running through and peeking into every open room. "Is this what it looked like when you were here?"

Emma shook her head and with her hand traced some of the detail put into the wall. "No." She paused as she looked over and saw the start of disappoint show up in his eyes, "but this is even better." She smiled. Henry's eyes finally had the spark back in them as he continued to search the rooms in this wing. Emma continued to search the place following Henry, so that if they did get lost they would be lost together.

Henry was moving at a faster pace than what Emma preferred and after she had been staring at some carving she looked up to find herself all alone. Emma looked around nearby areas, "Henry? Henry..." Her voice getting louder, but she could no longer hear her son's footsteps. "Crap." Emma sighed realizing she was alone and lost.


	8. Chapter 8

After some time, Emma had given up hope of finding Henry any time soon, so she began to wander on her own thinking she couldn't get anymore lost. Emma passed tons of halls until she came up to an area that had a bunch of pictures from Storybrooke along the wall. A few of the pictures had Henry and Emma in them and some were of her and Snow before they knew they were mother and daughter. She followed the wall into a bigger room and inside she saw pictures she had never seen before. These pictures were of her mom and dad. Emma stared at each picture trying to date the picture, but she couldn't. _They were so in love, _Emma thought. She looked around the room and one picture stuck out to her: the one of her mom pregnant with her. Emma walked over to it and traced the outside of the frame, just thinking.

"That's one of my favorite pictures." Emma jumped and turned to look behind her. Charming smiled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Emma returned the smile, and then returned her attention back to the picture. "I thought all these pictures were destroyed?"

"All the pictures from before except for these. We found them in the rubble and Snow just had to have them framed and in the house." Charming watched Emma with curiosity.

Emma continued to stare at the framed picture in front of her feeling a bunch of emotions that just wanted to come out, but she held her composure. Charming decided to continue talking seeing as Emma was still thinking over some things.

"She was about 6 months with you when we decided to get the picture taken. Of course, like any other new parents-"

Emma interrupted, "and the King and Queen." Emma gave her father a look that resembled Snow's.

Charming smiled warmly, "and the King and Queen," He paused with a grin, "We picked up three of everything: clothes, diapers, baby furniture. You name it, we had it."

Emma stopped staring at the picture thinking she would probably cry. She gave her dad a weak smile, "I'm sure I would have loved it." Charming couldn't help, but have an image of a baby Emma running around the palace in his head. It saddened him knowing that he missed so much, but he put a smile on his face for Emma.

"Now that I think about it, Snow had so many dresses made for you." Charming smirked at his daughter knowing she hated dresses. Emma pretended to be disgusted, which made them both laugh.

Snow popped up behind Charming after hearing her name as she was walking around the house, "What about me?" Snow smiled at both Charming and Emma. She wrapped an arm around Charming looking around the room they were in.

Emma smiled and then put on a face of disgust, "You would have made me wear frilly dresses?"

Snow's smile grew, "Only while you were still young enough for me to pick your outfits. I'm pretty sure you would have fought me on it as you got older." Emma was about to defend herself, but knew it probably would have been true. Emma sat down on the bed that was next to her.

Charming knew Emma would have wanted to learn how to sword fight over learning how to dance. Snow would have insisted she be a proper lady, but they would have both known that Emma was just like them. He walked over to his daughter and held out his hand to help her up, "Ready to see your new room, princess?" Charming grinned knowing that Emma preferred not be called that.

Emma playfully rolled her eyes and took his hand as she got up, "As long as you don't call me that again."

Snow watched how father and daughter interacted and it warmed her heart to see these two together after all this time. Charming kept his grin as they started walking out of the room and into the nearby hallway, "I can't promise that."

**Author's Note: I know this is shorter than usual, but I wanted to get a chapter posted ASAP. I've had work every day this week and have had almost no time to sit down and write. The next chapter will be a lot better and a bit longer :) hope you still enjoy it though and thanks for the ideas guys! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

As the Charmings walked up to the door of her new room, Snow put her hands over Emma's eyes. Emma uncovered her eyes and gave her parents a look that said I'm not a kid anymore, "Seriously?"

Snow read that look and smiled, "You are still our baby, so get over it!" Snow put her hands back over Emma's eyes. Emma let out a groan, but let it happen as they started directing her into her room.

Charming smiled at Snow trying to keep the room a mystery from Emma, "Almost there. A few more steps." He was letting out directions as Snow continued to "blind-fold" Emma. He looked around the room once more before sharing a look with Snow: pure excitement and nervousness. "Take a look at your new room." Snow removed her hands from Emma's eyes and her and Charming watched their daughter take in the room.

Emma looked around the new room. It was very spacious and although it didn't have anything super fancy in it, Emma liked it that way. The best thing about her new room was the view. "This room is great! Thanks." She smiled at her parents.

Snow was thankful that her daughter liked the room. She wanted to add more things from this world in it, but knew that it would be too much for Emma. She tried to keep it simple and with the help from Charming she was able to keep it that way. "We thought you would like the view from your window and if you remember it is the same view as your old room here." Snow walked over to it, looking out. She initially had Emma's baby room be her activity room and she loved to just stand by the window and enjoy the beauty that the Enchanted Forest had to offer.

Emma walked over next to her mother and looked out, "I'm surprised you guys didn't want this amazing view." Snow looked back at Charming who answered for her.

"We wanted you to have something from your old room because it was something you should have had all through your childhood. We couldn't give you toys, so we settled for the view and design of your old room." Charming walked up behind Snow and gave her a kiss.

Emma glanced over and gave a small smile. She only wished one day she could find a love like her parents. "Thanks," She paused, "again. For everything really."

Snow smiled, "Anytime, honey." Shortly after Snow said that, they heard footsteps coming down the hall and they all looked over at the door.

Emma looked over at her parents concerned, "I thought people watched this place?" Snow was about to answer when a little brown haired boy appeared in the door.

"Mom, this place is huge!" He drug out the word 'huge.' Emma jumped when she saw somebody standing there until she realized it was Henry.

"Henry, where have you been? And don't do that! You had all of us freaked out." Emma sternly told her son trying to calm her heart, which was beating at a pretty fast rate.

Henry tried to hide the smile, "Sorry." He looked around the room, "Hey, is this your new room, Mom?" Emma nodded. He looked over at his grandparents, "Can we see my room, pleeeasseeee?" He begged. Snow and Charming looked over at Emma who just shrugged.

Charming smiled at the boy's clear excitement. He looked back at Snow putting on a poker face, "I knew we forgot something, the boy's room!" Snow catching on nodded.

"We should probably get a hold of the boys and have them add on or we can place him in a far wing…"

Henry's face turned into a frown, "How can you forget my room?" Emma had the biggest grin as she watched all this play out in front of her. Snow looked at Emma first, then over at the boy.

"We'll get it taken care of," Snow reassured knowing that Henry already had a room in this wing, "maybe within a few weeks."

Henry looked so upset and Emma couldn't take the look on her kid's face any longer. "We didn't forget about you," She smiled at Henry and Henry's face lit up again. Henry looked at his grandparents with a look that said 'seriously guys?' and 'I can't believe I fell for that.'

"Gramps, can I see my room now?" He paused with a grin, "I think you owe me after almost scaring me." Emma looked over at her parents who shared a look and then smiled at their grandson.

Charming walked towards Henry, "Are you sure you are ready to see your room?" Henry gave him a look. Charming put up his hands in defense, "Okay, okay! Let's go!" Before they could walk any farther, Emma caught up to her son and covered his eyes. He looked back at her.

"My mom covered my eyes, so I'm covering yours." Emma smiled back at her mother. Snow's smile grew at being called Emma's mom. Henry decided to just go with it. Charming had been leaning against the doorframe watching his family. Even though he missed a lot of years with Emma, he knew they had a lifetime to make up for it. Emma had covered Henry's eyes again and gave her dad a look, "Lead the way."

Charming noted again how the look she was giving him was the same look Snow would give him when she was getting impatient. He smiled, "Follow me."


	10. Chapter 10

Charming led the way for his family. They didn't have to go farther than a couple of rooms down the hall to reach Henry's room. Charming opened the door and the family walked in after him. Emma briefly looked around the room then uncovered Henry's eyes.

"Whoa!" Henry exclaimed as he both looked and ran around the room. Emma smiled at her boy's excitement. This time she really looked around the room and for the most part it was normal other than the few home made and magical toys. Emma wished she would have had all this when she was growing up: love, toys, a family. "This is just like-right out of a fairytale book." Henry ran up to his grandparents and hugged them one by one. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

They beamed back at him and Snow was the first one to talk, "You're welcome, Henry. We are glad you like it!" She hugged him back. Charming was still standing next to his wife with a smile. Emma didn't know why, but she felt tears trying to escape from her eyes and she held them back. While Henry continued to search his room for new wonders with her parents watching him, she decided to leave the room before those tears would escape.

Emma sniffed and ran the rest of the way to her room where she sat on her bed and started crying. "Why am I crying?" She asked herself. She knew the reason. Seeing Henry interact with her parents and seeing what she could have had was actually making her sad she missed that with her parents.

Snow and Charming watched Henry literally bounce around the room. Snow leaned into Charming and smiled before she looked over to where Emma stood before. She tried looking around from her position, but couldn't see much. She got Charming's attention, "Did you see Emma leave?" Snow asked with concern.

Charming started to look around clearly confused, "No, I thought she was with us…" Snow began to think of the places that Emma could have gone and she decided it couldn't have been far.

"Stay here with Henry," She said as she kissed him and started walking down the hall. Snow walked quickly past Emma's bedroom and stopped, crooking her head to the side. She backed up slowly and saw her baby girl who was now lying on the bed. Snow hesitated at first not wanting to disturb Emma. _I'm not Mary Margaret, I'm Snow. Emma's mother_, She thought. Snow walked over to Emma's bed and sat down beside her.

Emma was awake just thinking and occasionally crying when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She decided to face the window, so that she could cover her face. She wasn't sure who it was until she smelled the perfume as the person sat down next to her and started rubbing her arm. "I'm just tired," Emma mumbled to her mom to cover up the fact she'd been crying.

Snow reached out and pulled some of Emma's hair behind her ear, so that she could see her little girl's face. "Okay," was all that Snow said as she stayed by her daughter's side just rubbing her arm and back.

Emma felt more calm whenever Snow did this, but in that moment she just felt pure irritation. She rolled over onto her back, "Why are you still here?"

Snow flinched a bit at the irritation in her daughter's voice, "Do you want me to go? Because I can leave you be." Snow noticed the tear stained face, but didn't say anything not wanting to push her. When Emma didn't say anything, Snow got up and slowly started walking towards the door.

Emma sighed knowing she did not want to be alone right now. She turned her body to watch Snow go out the room, "Mom!" She felt more tears coming and she cursed at herself for being so emotional.

Snow was walking down the hall when she heard Emma call for her. It made her heart soar because Emma rarely called her 'mom'. She walked back and layed down beside her daughter, facing her. "Are you okay?" Snow asked in her always calm and caring voice. Emma looked her mom in the eyes and shook her head. Before Snow could say anything else and before Emma would talk, she curled up next to Snow hiding her face. They didn't say anything for minutes just layed there in each other's company. Snow wanted so badly to know what was wrong, but knew better then to ask. Instead, she held Emma soothing her like she should have done all those years ago.

When Emma finally calmed down, she rolled over onto her back. "I'm sorry," She didn't know why she was apologizing really, but she did it anyway.

Snow was confused, "Why are you sorry, Emma?" Emma tried to think of something, anything, but couldn't. She shrugged as a response. "Don't be sorry for wanting me. I'm your mom," She smiled, "It's my job to be here and I want to be here for you."

Emma briefly caught her mom's eye, "Just seeing you guys with Henry—all the things he's able to have—I don't know I just-"

It pained Snow to also know that she could have shared these experiences with her, but she smiled despite the pain. "Emma, honey, I also wish you could have had all these things, but we can't change that. I wouldn't change who you've become: a strong, brave, maybe even stubborn woman."

Emma smiled at being called stubborn, "I blame you and David for that last part." Snow also smiled knowing that was true. Stubbornness ran in the family.

"At least we know you got more than just my chin," Snow grinned as she wrapped her arms around Emma. Emma just laughed and reluctantly hugged her mom back.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been taking so long to update, but I'm still writing! Hope you guys are still liking the story!**


	11. Chapter 11

Everybody was adjusting to their new living quarters except for Emma who still got lost in the castle. They had been living there for a week now, adding furniture and décor as time went on. Snow, Charming and Henry were up eating breakfast.

Emma rolled on her side to look outdoors and sighed, knowing she should probably get up before one of her parents came in to wake her. She wasn't used to not having a clock next to her bed to look at every morning. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror deciding that how she looked would have to do. Emma started walking towards the smell of breakfast from the kitchen.

"Save some food for Emma!" Snow warned both her husband and Henry as they sheepishly smiled at one another. Snow looked over at her daughter who just walked into the kitchen. "Emma, you hungry? I made breakfast." She smiled, trying not to giggle at her daughter's bed head. Emma who just got up gave a small, tired smile and sat down at the table where she ruffled her boy's hair. Snow took that as a yes and brought a plate of food over to Emma and also took a seat at the table.

Emma yawned, "Thanks. What time is it?" Charming looked outside. "This land could really use clocks." Emma continued clearly not satisfied without the little things.

Charming chuckled, "It's 8. How did you sleep?"

Emma took a bite of her food before answering, "Fine." She never liked all the attention on her. She looked over at Henry, "Today is your first day of school! Are you excited?"

Henry smiled looking at his family. "I'm only excited because this school is full of fairytale characters and," He paused, "I'm a prince." Snow and Charming both laughed at his response.

"You do know that you still have to do school work, right?" Emma asked with a grin. Henry nodded with another expression on his face that didn't resemble the same happiness as earlier.

Snow nodded, "Emma's right. Being a prince in the Enchanted Forest comes with a lot of responsibility too."

Charming grabbed his wife's hand, squeezing it then looked at Henry. "It also has its perks. The ladies love it." Snow rolled her eyes with a smile and Emma just stared at her father. Henry grinned, not sure what to say.

Emma gently hit her father, "He's only 10," She paused looking over at Henry, "Girls still have cooties, right kid?" Emma asked her son hoping that he would lie to her, just this once. Henry and Charming exchanged a look along with a grin.

Henry nodded in response to his mother's question while still holding the grin, "Totally." Emma decided that she would have to be satisfied with that answer. She took a bite of her breakfast, clearly enjoying it.

Snow smiled at her daughter's love for food, "So, Emma, what's on your agenda for today?" Emma looked up from her meal and shrugged. "Would you like to come with me to the market?" Charming chuckled.

"Does she even know what a market is?" Emma stuck her tongue out at her father, which made Henry giggle.

"Yes," Emma paused trying to think of the right way to phrase it, "It's like a place that sells and or trades a bunch of things." She smirked at her father.

Snow tried to keep in a giggle, "Is that a yes then?" Emma finished off her meal to give her more time to decide if she really wanted to spend the day at a shopping center with her mother.

"Sure." Emma smiled, knowing her mom would love the extra bonding time. She looked over at Henry, "Kid, you better get going or you'll be late for school." She got up and picked up his backpack and the lunch Snow made him. Henry sighed, got up and grabbed his backpack and paper bag from his mother.

Charming got up too, "I'll walk you to school if you want." Henry smiled at that and nodded as they started walking out the door.

"Have a good day at school!" Emma told Henry as he walked out. She looked back at the dirty dishes on the table and then at her mother. "Do you need help cleaning up?"

"I got it," Snow smiled graciously at Emma. "Go and get yourself around." Emma didn't bother to argue with her mother on that one. As Snow got up to pick up the dirty dishes, Emma walked back to her bedroom and into the shower. She had no idea what an actual market looked like, but she figured it would get her out of the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Snow was beyond excited to spend the day with Emma. She put on her favorite attire: leather pants with a white top/jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror, noticing her hair had got longer, but still wasn't where she preferred it yet. She swept her bangs out of her eyes and went to her daughter's room.

"Emma, are you-" She stopped, looking at what her daughter was wearing. Emma became self-conscious and squirmed under her mother's gaze.

"What?" Emma looked down at her outfit and over at the mirror to make sure everything was okay. She wore blue jeans and her red leather jacket.

"You realize blue jeans aren't really a style here, right?" Emma looked at what her mother was wearing then back at her outfit not quite understanding.

"…but this is what I'm comfortable in." Snow smiled at her daughter realizing that blue jeans are going to become a thing in her land now that much of the kingdom has worn them in the previous land.

"You look good." Snow approved and Emma just gave her a weird look, second-guessing her choice.

"Do we drive there or is there a carriage that brings us?" Emma picked up something that had fallen down. Snow giggled, which only made Emma question her. "What's so funny?"

"Actually…we have to walk," Snow watched her daughter's reaction, "but it's not far!" She quickly defended herself. Emma's mouth open and closed as if she couldn't decide what to say next. Snow walked over and grabbed Emma's hand with a smile, "It will be fun, I promise." Snow started walking out of Emma's bedroom with Emma following close behind.

"Clearly we have different definitions of fun." Snow looked back with a smile and a playful roll of her eyes.

The walk started out kind of fun for the girls, but after an hour passed by Emma became kind of cranky. Emma couldn't believe the speed her mom could walk and just how much stamina she still had in her. Snow had to keep looking back to make sure Emma didn't fall far behind her.

"How much farther?" Emma was growing impatient and Snow knew it. She pushed past a bush holding it open for what she thought was long enough for Emma to walk through, but it came back and hit Emma. She made a noise, "What the hell?" Snow stopped to watch Emma push the bush back once more.

"Sorry, Emma. I thought you were right behind me," Snow paused before taking a sip of the water container she brought with her. "It's just past those trees." Emma leaned up against a tree near her mother, who handed her the water.

"I thought you said the market wasn't far," She took a sip of the water and handed it back, "You lied." Snow couldn't help, but smile at her daughter.

"This is nothing, besides I'm older and I'm doing just fine." She grinned at her daughter, who only rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you are 50, but you have the body and stamina of a 30 year old." Snow let that comment sink in.

"58," Snow murmured as she continued walking, "but thank you." Emma wasn't sure what to say, so she followed her mother through the woods. They came up to a clearing and here was where they saw the one thing they had walked all this way for: the market. Snow stared at the place thinking it hadn't aged one bit. Emma on the other hand was just thankful they made it.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma followed Snow as they walked towards the market area. Snow started picking up fabric and other random items just feeling them as she walked by. Emma observed her mom as she tried to get the price down on a piece of fabric with amusement.

"Take it or leave it," The seller finally told Snow, reaching his limit. Snow glanced over at Emma like she would be of help, then returned her attention back to the seller.

"Alright, I'll take it." Snow sighed, giving in as she handed the man his money and grabbed the piece of fabric. They walked away from the table.

"So, basically you haggle the sellers down from their original price, right?" Emma asked, trying to understand the market better. The only thing she really knew about markets was from watching TV. Snow nodded.

"Basically." Snow picked up another item, "How much?" The older lady spoke and Snow shook her head and walked away. She looked at Emma, "You want to try?"

Emma was hesitant, "Eh, not really. I'll just watch you." She saw a brief look of sadness cross her mother's face, "Actually, that sounds kind of fun…let me just find an item I like." Emma smiled, hoping to cheer her mom up. Snow smiled, clearly delighted in the fact that she got to teach Emma something. They continued walking until Emma spotted something: a music box. Snow watched Emma trace the outlines of the box and then open it to a song that was strangely familiar to both of them.

"I used to sing that song to you every night before you were born," Snow gave a weak smile as she approached the box that Emma was messing with. Emma looked over at her with those eyes that reminded Snow so much of Charming's.

"That explains why it's so," Emma looked back at the box, opening it. "…calming." Snow put her hand on Emma's shoulder. Snow instantly felt guilty about sending Emma away for the thousandth time in the last few months they had been together.

She put on a smile for Emma though, "Do you want it?" Emma looked back at Snow and nodded before looking back at the box once more.

"Yeah," Emma paused not wanting to take her parent's money, "but I'll pay for it." Snow's heart ached because she just wanted to buy her kid something like a normal parent. Like she should have done with Emma all the while she was growing up.

"Emma, please, just let me buy it for you." Snow pressed, which caught Emma off guard. She still wasn't used to Mary Margaret/Snow to be demanding and stubborn like herself. Emma ignored her and looked at the seller.

"How much?" The seller told her that it was 4 gold and she decided to try to haggle like her mother. "How about 2?" The seller thought about it and decided to ask for 3. Emma looked back at her mother for approval and Snow nodded her head with a smile. "Fine, 3 it is." Before Emma could give the seller 3 gold coins, Snow placed 3 gold coins of her own into the seller's hands. "What the hell?" Emma couldn't believe what she just happened because she was an adult and they pay for their own things. The seller handed the music box to Emma and the two women walked away.

"Sorry, I just-I really wanted to buy you something, anything." Snow tried to apologize even though she wasn't that sorry. It was her right as a parent to be able to do that.

Emma crossed her arms as they continued walking, "You don't have to do that anymore. I'm used to buying my own things." Snow brushed her hand through her hair just thinking.

"You are my daughter, Emma. I missed the time when I could have bought you things and I'm just trying to make up for lost time. I'm sorry if it upset you." Snow kept a strong front even though she felt as if she wanted to break down and cry about past mistakes.

Emma began to understand a bit and calmed down, "Thanks," She paused looking over at her mother, "for the music box." Snow glanced over with a small smile.

"You're welcome," was all Snow said as they shopped a bit more before heading back to the palace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I just had to add a little bit of Sound of Music :P Don't hate!**

The night sky took over outside and the stars began to come out. It was getting to be a pretty late night at the palace. Emma looked out her window from on top of her bed and back at the music box, which she was playing with. She would open and close it, listening to the music and wondering what the words were to the song.

Snow, now in her night attire, started walking down the hall to both Henry and Emma's rooms to make her nightly rounds before bed.

"Henry?" She peeked into his room and saw he was practicing with his sword on the dummy they had bought him. "It's time for bed." Henry looked over at his grandma and smiled as he put the sword down.

"Just one more round, okay?" Henry smiled, hoping to convince his grams to stay up for just a bit longer.

"Fine, just one more! Then go to sleep," She paused watching him as he picked up the sword again. "Deal?"

"Deal." He grinned in satisfaction. Snow smiled at her grandson, then walked out of the door and over to Emma's room. She stood in the doorway and saw Emma opening and closing the box as she looked out the window at the stars.

"I checked on Henry," She caught her daughter's attention, "I told him it was time for bed, but he insisted on another round." Snow smiled and Emma returned.

"Thanks," Emma opened the box once more, "Are you going to bed?" Snow nodded and made her way into the room to sit on the bed next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Snow brushed back a strand of loose hair and put it behind Emma's ear. Emma, who was deep in thought, smiled. She was kind of embarrassed to tell her mom her thoughts at the moment.

"It's stupid, really." Emma insisted, glancing over at Snow.

Snow patted Emma's leg, "I'm sure it isn't. I want to know!" Emma slightly smiled again, not sure if she should say anything.

"I just-I wondered what the lyrics were to this song that you used to sing to me." Emma opened the box again to hear the tune. Snow had to think about the lyrics for a few moments, but smiled as soon as she remembered.

"Edelweiss, edelweiss. Every morning you greet me. Small and white, Clean and bright. You look happy to meet me. Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow, Bloom and grow forever. Edelweiss Edelweiss. Bless my homeland forever," Snow sung to her after she opened up the box to play the music once more. Emma couldn't help, but to enjoy the sound of her mother's voice as she sang the song that was both familiar and calming all at the same time.

"It's so catchy," Emma smiled trying to move past the emotional connection she had to it. "Who's Edelweiss?" Emma tried to joke, which only caused her mother's smile to grow.

Sensing her daughter was a bit uncomfortable, Snow decided to change the subject. "Well, I better head to bed. Today was fun and I hope you like the music box!" Snow kissed the top of Emma's head.

"I love the music box," Emma hugged her mother, "Night!" Snow squeezed her daughter then started walking back towards the door.

She looked back at Emma, "Goodnight, Emma! I love you." Emma just smiled in response, hoping her mom could read that she also loved her. Snow stood there in the doorway for a bit longer before retreating back to her bedroom.

"Everybody is in bed," Snow reported as she walked into the bedroom where Charming was already in bed. She fluffed her pillow before she got in bed and cuddled up next to him.

"Good," Charming kissed Snow, "Did Emma enjoy herself today?" Snow wasn't sure how to respond to this, but nodded.

"I think so, she won't tell me, but I could see that she did. She found a music box that played the song that I used to sing to her every night while I was pregnant with her." Snow smiled thinking back to that time.

Charming smiled at his wife's expression, "What song was that?" Snow laid her head on his chest.

"Edelweiss."


	15. Chapter 15

"I just can't do this," Emma insisted to her parents, while she put the bow on the ground in frustration. The Charmings wanted to do a family activity, so they decided to teach Henry and Emma how to shoot a bow n' arrow for the afternoon. Henry, who had been practicing for weeks, continued to hit close to the bulls eye. Emma kept missing the target entirely, which only frustrated her further.

"Emma, it's going to take time." Snow leaned against a nearby tree and sighed clearly getting frustrated with Emma. Charming picked up the bow that Emma dropped and handed it back to Emma.

Emma gave him a look, "Seriously? Did you not see what just happened?" Charming looked over at the pile of broken arrows on the ground, then back at his daughter.

"Just try it again, please?" Emma sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "This time I'll help you! Unless you are uncomfortable with that?"

Henry whispered to Snow, "Maybe this time it'll finally hit the tree." Snow was about to respond when Emma shot them both a glare. She looked back at her father with a helpless look.

"Yeah, whatever will help." Emma was still not happy with her skill in archery, but was so desperate to hit the target that she allowed Charming to have his moment. He handed her the bow and stood closely beside her holding both her and the bow in the correct stance.

"I want you to gently pull the string back and breath in," Charming instructed softly. Emma did as she was told feeling a sense of comfort in him that she never noticed before. "Now when you feel like you are ready…slowly breathe out and release the arrow." Emma was still uncertain about all this, so when she was about to release she closed her eyes and listened to the arrow whistle through the air and hit something. Charming smiled, proud of his daughter. "You did it!" Emma opened one eye then the other looking at the target on the tree ahead of her.

"I hit the target," She said in disbelief and finally in happiness, "I hit the target!" Without even thinking about what she was doing, she hugged Charming. Everybody around her was shocked, but Charming took it. Once she realized what she did, she felt kind of awkward and got out of the embrace.

Snow recognized this and smiled, "I knew you could do it!" Emma smiled in response and then looked back at the target.

Henry hugged Emma, "Nice! I didn't think you would ever hit the target." Emma gave him a look.

"I've got skill, Henry." It was his chance to give her a look. "Okay, some skill." Snow and Charming exchanged a look and a smile before looking over at Emma.

"I think the sword fighting and archery skills skipped a generation," Henry grinned as he pointed this out to his mother. Emma, like a child, looked over at her mom for help. Snow smiled, while Charming and Henry shared a chuckle.

"She did fight off that dragon, Henry," Snow noted and Emma smiled back at her boy. Charming wrapped his arm around Snow's waist adding his own comment into the conversation.

"With a sword," Charming beamed proudly at his daughter. Henry playfully rolled his eyes.

Emma ruffled Henry's hair as she hugged him, "I did get one of the famous Charming family skills just not in archery." Henry giggled and backed away from his mom to pick up the bow and start practicing again. Every hit inched closer and closer to the middle of the target. Snow walked up to Emma putting her arm around her with Charming still attached to her hip.

"You'll get the hang of it some day." Emma was watching Henry, but glanced over at her mother.

"I miss my gun," Emma smiled as Snow frowned a bit, "It never missed." Charming noticed Snow's expression and decided to comment on it himself.

"Like the gun, the bow keeps you a safe distance away from your target and they still don't know what's hit them until it's too late." Emma's face scrunched a bit at the thought of the bow being like her gun. Luckily, while she was thinking of a good response to her father, Henry hit the bulls-eye.

He began jumping up and down, "Did you guys see that? I hit the bulls-eye!" Everybody smiled at his enthusiasm and Emma silently thanked him.

"That's great, kid!" She got out of Snow's embrace and walked over to the target with Henry to check it out themselves. Sure enough, the arrow was right on the bulls-eye. "The arrow is dead center on the target!" Emma spoke loudly enough for her parents to hear.

"Nice! Maybe now Henry and I can go hunting." Henry's eyes lit up at Charming's words. Snow giggled at her daughter's scared expression because like any parent she didn't want her baby to get hurt.

Henry looked up at his mom, "Can I?" He gave her those puppy dog eyes, "Please…" Emma looked over at her parents for help, but they both just chuckled at the scene that was unfolding before them.

"I'll think about it," She looked back at Henry with a smile as she pulled the arrow out of the center and handed it to Henry. "Keep practicing and maybe I'll consider." Henry decided that what Emma said would be good enough for now and walked back to where his bow was. Emma walked over to her parents. "Come on, you seriously want to let him hunt?" Charming shrugged.

"Why not? I feel every young boy should experience their first kill," He saw his daughter's horrored expression come and go on her face, "He'll only be killing rabbits and maybe some squirrels." He reassured his daughter. Emma shook her head not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"He's only 10! That's-" She got interrupted.

"The same age I was when I went out on my first hunt." Emma began to realize she was not going to win this fight and crossed her arms looking between both her parents before walking to the other side of Henry where she would be alone. Charming leaned into his wife, "Do you think she would have been this difficult if we would have raised her?" Snow watched her daughter act like a child in front of her and couldn't help but to smile.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Charming and Snow shared a look and a smile before looking back at their daughter and grandson.


	16. Chapter 16

**author's note: sorry it took so long to finally post! I've been busy getting around for school.**

Later that same afternoon, the Charming family decided to move on to an activity that Emma would enjoy: sword fighting. Emma thought she was better than what she was and began to get angry every time her father and mother would beat her. She stood on the outside of the "fighting area" watching Snow and Charming fight. She wiped her brow because this battle had been taking some time now.

"Is that all you got?" Charming tested Snow knowing that she gets very competitive. Snow lunged at him with her sword as more metal hit metal. Emma giggled as her parents taunted each other while moving around the "fighting area". Henry walked over to her.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Emma thought about it watching her parents move as their swords continued to deflect each other's hits.

"My bet is on your gramps." Henry shook his head in disagreement, but before he could get a word in Snow spoke up.

"I can hear you guys," She looked over at Emma and Emma instantly felt like a little kid being scolded. Emma looked over at Henry and they both quietly giggled. Finally a sword hit the ground and Charming had Snow pinned on the ground with his sword at her throat.

Emma looked at Henry with a look that read 'I told you so'. Henry looked over at his grams that was now heading their way. "Grams, I bet on you and you kind of lost." Snow brought her grandson in for a hug before looking over at her daughter.

"Thank you, Henry." She felt Charming come up behind her. "My own daughter bet against me." Emma only grinned in response.

Charming chuckled, "I think Emma knew that I could beat you-" Snow playfully rolled her eyes then nudged him. Henry looked up at Charming.

"Hey gramps, do you think you could teach me that last move?" Charming exchanged a look with his daughter to see if it was okay before answering.

"Sure, but first let's start with something a bit easier." Henry's smile widened as he and Charming went back towards the fighting area. Emma watched her father interact with Henry and wished that he would teach her too, but she would never voice that aloud. Instead she watched Henry learn the way she should have been taught when she was younger.

"You looked good out there," Snow commented to her daughter bringing her out of whatever thoughts were going through her head.

"Thanks," Emma gave a small smile while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I wish I was as good as you or David." Snow's mouth turned up into a smile at the comment.

"With practice you could better than both your father and I." Emma shook her head not wanting to believe what her mom was telling her.

"You have to say that." Emma gave Snow a look, which Snow returned with a confused one. "You're my mom." Snow smiled and was about to respond when Emma continued. "Just like you kept letting me think I had a chance when we sparred earlier." Emma smirked.

Snow grinned, but quickly covered it up. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Emma playfully rolled her eyes at her mother. Snow decided to take a risk with her daughter and ask the question that she's been dying to ask. "We could teach you," She studied her daughter, "that is if you want." Emma wanted to deny any help from her parents, but the little girl inside of her was dying to be taught by her parents.

Emma spoke so soft that her mother almost didn't hear her, "I would like that." Snow held in any sign of being excited even though she was thrilled with the idea that her and Charming would teach her something together.


End file.
